This invention relates to wall assemblies for structures. In particular, this invention relates to wall assemblies that have access hatches. Such wall assemblies generally comprise a wall that defines a hatch opening. It is well known to construct wall assemblies of structures with access hatches that can be selectively opened or closed to allow or prevent passage of objects, individuals, or substances through the hatch opening of the wall between different sides of the wall. The access hatch generally comprises a hatch door that may be closed or in other words positioned over the hatch opening to prevent passage of objects through the hatch opening between opposite sides of the wall. Most such access hatches have operational door connecting components that can be engaged to a door engagement component and also engaged to a wall engagement component. The door engagement component is a component that is to be engaged directly or indirectly to the hatch door of the access hatch when construction of the wall assembly is complete. In some cases the door engagement component is, in fact, the hatch door itself. The wall engagement component is a component that is to be engaged directly or indirectly to the wall when construction of the wall assembly is complete. In some cases the wall engagement component is, in fact, the wall itself. The operational door connecting components serve to support the hatch door in certain positions relative to the hatch opening when they are engaged to the hatch door and the wall. The operational door connecting components may comprise various designs of latches, hinges, linkages, and brackets that can be engaged to the hatch door and the wall. The construction of the wall, the hatch door, and the operational door connecting components generally allows for selective positioning of the hatch door in a position covering the hatch opening or in one or more positions exposing the hatch opening. It is also known to construct these components such that the components may be selectively engaged to one another in a manner such that the hatch door is maintained in certain positions relative to the hatch opening. For instance, some access hatch assemblies include latches that can be selectively engaged to maintain the hatch door in a position substantially covering the hatch opening or disengaged to allow movement of the hatch door to positions exposing the hatch opening.
Various methods of making and assembling walls that have access hatches are well known. Known methods of constructing wall assemblies with access hatches include making the wall which defines a hatch opening, the hatch door, the door engagement component, the wall engagement component, and the operational door connecting components prior to assembling these components into a unit. During the assembly of the components of the wall assembly to one another there are numerous opportunities for error in the relative positioning of the components. If a great deal of error in the position of the components relative to one another occurs during assembly of the wall assembly, the access hatch often does not function properly. One common problem that results from errors in assembly of the wall assembly is misalignment or poor alignment of the hatch door with the hatch opening defined by the wall. The process of constructing a wall assembly with an access hatch as described above is used to produce such a wall assembly for many types of structures. One structure for which it is well known to produce a wall assembly with such an access hatch in such a manner is the body components of a vehicle and an engine compartment hood in particular. Such access hatches for engine compartment hoods of vehicles allow the hatch door to be selectively positioned over the hatch opening to isolate the engine compartment from undesirable elements of the environment or to be positioned to expose the hatch opening to allow access to the engine compartment.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a cost effective wall assembly with an access hatch and a method of assembling the wall assembly and access hatch that allows for repeatable assembly of the components in a manner that will allow for proper functioning of the components.
The wall assembly of the present invention comprises a wall. The wall assembly of the present invention is to include an access hatch which makes it possible to selectively allow or prevent the passage of objects, substances, or individuals through a hatch opening, from one side of the wall to the other. When the construction of the wall assembly is complete, the wall defines a hatch opening, which if left uncovered allows for the passage of objects through the hatch opening from one side of the wall to the other. In the completed wall assembly, a hatch door is mounted adjacent the wall by operational door connecting components. The operational door connecting components serve to mount the hatch door adjacent the wall. The construction and engagement to one another of the wall, the hatch door, and the operational door connecting components is such that the hatch door can be selectively closed (positioned to substantially cover the hatch opening) or opened (positioned to expose the hatch opening). A hatch opening perimeter structure is constructed during the construction and assembly of the wall assembly. The hatch opening perimeter structure is a structure that is to be disposed adjacent to outer bounds of the hatch opening when the wall assembly is complete. The hatch opening perimeter structure may be constructed integrally with other portions of the wall upon initial construction of the wall or the hatch opening perimeter structure may be constructed separate from the wall initially and engaged to the wall at a later time. During the construction of the wall assembly, the hatch door of the access hatch is temporarily fixedly engaged in its closed position to the hatch opening perimeter structure by temporary fixed engagements. Subsequent to the hatch door being fixedly engaged in its closed position to the hatch opening perimeter structure, one or more of the operational door connecting components are engaged to both the hatch opening perimeter structure and the hatch door. These operational door connecting components are engaged to the hatch door and the hatch opening perimeter structure in the same manner in which they would be engaged to these components to maintain the hatch door in its closed position after final assembly of the wall assembly. After these operational door connecting components are engaged to the hatch door and the hatch opening perimeter structure in this manner, the temporary fixed engagements of the hatch door to the hatch opening perimeter structure are separated. Thus, after the temporary fixed engagements of the hatch door to the hatch opening perimeter structure are separated, the hatch door is supported adjacent the hatch opening by the operational door connecting components engaged to the hatch door and the hatch opening perimeter structure. Construction of a wall assembly and an access hatch therefor according to the structure and methods described above all but assures that the hatch door can be supported by the operational door connecting components in a manner properly aligned with the hatch opening in its closed position.
Thus, it can be seen that the above-mentioned objects of the invention, as well as others not mentioned, have been met.